Talk:Red vs. Blue Wiki
GHOST R3V0LV3R Are there any administrators anymore? It's not that vandalism is rampant or anything...but articles that should have been deleted weeks ago are still here. If no admins are left, I'm going to start a new wiki. The Blood Gulch Wiki. OmegaScythe Oly oly oxen free to all you halo fans out there! OmegaScythe here, I just edited a page about quotes (which I created). A the mo, it only has caboose's comments, but it's good. - OmegaScythe Blackadder71 hello to anyone on this wiki? I'm new, and my name is Blackadder71. Just to ask, how many members are there on this wiki? Thanks. - Blackadder :Hi Blackadder. Welcome to the wiki. You can a get a list of this wiki's editors at . Angela talk 02:44, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Rename Suggest renaming the wiki to something simpler and less confusing. "Blood Gulch Wiki" perhaps. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:38, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :Hmm. Sounds good. Why not just Red vs. Blue Wiki? That's what I call it--Caboose Orange Juice and 03:46, 28 June 2007 (UTC) ::That works too. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:20, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :::I've changed the title at MediaWiki:Pagetitle. Angela (talk) 13:52, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Icon How's this for a favorites icon? --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:33, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :I've uploaded this to Image:Favicon.ico. You might need to refresh your cache by pressing Ctrl and F5 on this page to see it. Angela (talk) 13:52, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Note to all fellow users I would like to request that people please sign Articles on Talk Pages (put --~~~~ on the talk page after your comment.) please and thank you :) --WhellerNG 20:29, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Speculation Please keep Speculation out of the Articles. Articles are a place to put facts about the series. not for people to proclaim there ideas about the show. if you want to talk speculation keep it on the TALK pages please and thank you :) --WhellerNG 17:25, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Hey everyone Hey everyone! My name is Ry and I'm glad to help out here at RvB wiki. I've already created a few pages (Private Jimmy, Private Mickey, Prison Guard, UNSC Maximum Security Detention Facility) and have completely redone a page (Pelican). Feel free to edit them as there will most likely be more info to add later. Anyway, I just want to say that I really like this wiki and hope to talk to everyone sometime. Thanks! --RyRy16 16:56, September 7, 2009 (UTC) important message im going to tell ever one to keep hoaxes, speculation, and unfactual information out of articles. ~DA~ is awsome! 20:10, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Adminship due to the problem we have had with Spam, I have contacted the Wikia Staff and explained the situation to them. i have now become an Admin and i shall deal with everything that needs to get done. --WhellerNG 21:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Sarge/Sigma debate because some people like to keep readding the information that Sarge and Sigma are the same person. THEY ARE NOT. if anyone continues to spread this idea, they will be banned for 2 weeks, this is the only warning your going to get --WhellerNG 19:21, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Header? This is just a suggestion but I thought maybe this wiki should have a header. I've seen others such as the Halo wiki and the GTA wiki that have them and I thought it would be cool if the RvB wiki had one.--Soul reaper 05:49, February 25, 2010 (UTC) 2 things 1. I think the Episodes section in the side menu needs to be more organised. Maybe have sub-menus of each season and then the episodes in order. 2. Are there any admins on this wiki anymore? :2. yes, also sign your comments, otherwise I will not take you seriously.--WhellerNG 01:12, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Epsilon and Church let's try to remember that Epsilon and Church, while similar. are in fact two different characters entirely. edits to the Wiki should reflect this. the Actual Church's last appearance was in the Recreation trailer. anything after that was Epsilon. --WhellerNG 01:13, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Title MediaWiki:Pagetitle feels out of date. Maybe just "- Red vs. Blue Wiki"? Or the more verbose "- Red vs. Blue Wiki: The Blood Gulch Chronicles, Reconstruction, Recreation, Revelation and more!" Just a thought, thanks. --31stCenturyMatt 11:04, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree. It would probably be best just to keep it as "Red vs. Blue Wiki" as suggested. This would keep it from going out of date like the currrent title, due to the fact that Red vs Blue will probably never be renamed. - EdenC Epsilon Shouldn't Epsilon be on the blue team section? he is the new Church after all, isn't he? Cyrus Arc 21:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) "Season 9" No one is to create or edit into an article for the next season. anyone who does will be banned. --WhellerNG 16:28, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just a heads up-- Don't know if you all know this, but Burnie answered some pretty critical questions that will change a lot of pages in an exclusive Q&A session done with the Let's Figure This Out Shizno group from RedvsBlue.com. http://lfto.podomatic.com/player/web/2010-09-22T04_30_06-07_00 Here is the link to the podcast for people to listen. Some of the subjects include what really happened to Tex after she crashed in Valhalla, if the Meta had an original AI, the real core of Tex and Church's relationship, etc. Nice find man it explains alot.:)Sniperteam82308 11:18, September 24, 2010 (UTC) CT I've noticed this around several articles. So I'm issuing a mandate. CT has been portrayed as male through out his time though the series. I want all articles to reflect this. Any mentions to CT are to refer to a male individual. the Character supposedly being female counts as a spoiler for Season 7. --WhellerNG 02:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright but a spoiler for a season whose been over for a year now with the next season over as well doesn't make sense but ur the admin.Sniperteam82308 02:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) But if someone is checking this up on the Wiki shouldn't you should assume that they are looking for the tru7h? I honstly completly missed the fact that she is female whilst watching the series. I understand about not putting up spoilers for something current, like the most recent episode or what have you, but to not include something that is true and not something that most people have already watched, is a bit odd, I think. I'm not trying to get into an argument and was just saying what I think is best for the people who vist this awesome wiki, that are looking for correct information. Sorry for the rambling EdenC 11:10, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : We don't know anything about CT to begin with. almost everything was a lie. the Character is portrayed as male in the series. so articles are to reflect that, --WhellerNG 20:49, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Whatever I just dont think its a spoiler anymore but like you said we know literally nothing about the C.T. we saw. And EdenC do you really have to put a 7 instead of a t it makes you look ten and like you speak 7337 or however you spell it(which I find immature and annoying among other things its just lazy kids that dont know or care enough how to correctly spell) I mean whats next you saying hu instead of who wat instead of what u instead of you? Although if it was just a typo I understand.Sniperteam82308 21:02, October 7, 2010 (UTC) OK. I suppose when you metion that we don't know much about C.T. that we should stick with him/her being Male for the time being. I think that the small metin on his/her page is fine. And Sinperteam82308 did you really just write that much about a small Bungie referance? I too hate 7337 speak, but to get that worried about it is a bit over the top. EdenC 10:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) No no you had put a 7 instead of a T in the word truth but it really doesn't matter:). So I guess with everyone agreeing thats what we do, of course with Wheller being a burecrat admin(nice job by the way) we would have done it anyway.:)Sniperteam82308 13:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) That 7 instead of a T was intentional. See http://bungie.wikia.com/wiki/Words%2C_Phrases%2C_and_Memes#Tru7h It is a Bunige referance. Didn't mean for it to be such a big thing. EdenC 15:00, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh well I guess that just shows how I know literally nothing outside of RvB. Haha. Sighs man I need a life.:(Sniperteam82308 15:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Poll I've said this numerous times before but may I add a poll to the wiki homepage with questions on favorite season,character,episode of specific season, most hated character which saga was more enjoyed among many others and I will edit it myself about once a month.Sniperteam82308 21:07, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Move the wiki? I'm sure you all know about the changes that wikia are bringing in. Many other wikis are moving or at least considering moving. I think we should conisider moving as well. There is another wiki service run by Shout Wiki (or at least I think that's the name). They offer the same Monaco styles that we currently use and have a service that moves all the files and pages automatically so it's not difficult to do. Just something I think we should consider--Soul reaper 06:50, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Did the wiki get moved since the above post? 04:29, December 22, 2010 (UTC)LtRainnAron Nope. Not even a forumn was created.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 04:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Luke McKay Drawings All right. I've been seeing this around a lot lately, Luke McKay Drawings are ALL canon (except for Tucker's season 1) because A. Luke McKay works with Roosterteeth, and they have endorsed them. They are allowed in articles, but like CGI images, should not be the character's infobox pictures. Also, descriptions of of characters in articles are not necessary and horribly redundant.--WhellerNG 20:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Tex's and Church's arn't either because they have been robots througout all of RvB but even after their deaths were shown as humans so they shouldn't be added should they?Sniperteam82308 20:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC Same? hey is the rvb unaverce part of the haloverce User:Codythebeast No. It may have originally tried to start that way but is now its own little thing. In the rvb universe it is the same as Halo in the Halo universe they are seperate.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 05:47, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Logo I think the wiki needs a Logo since the font is really ugly on the top. I think we could use this: ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 23:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I think it looks nice. I also say we add a news section. Things won't happen for a while but we could do it weekly for episodes PSAs and DVD/CD releases. Or ya know news. Like title names before a season. Or a preview of this season will be shown here.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Red vs. Blue Posters - New Profile Pictures? Rooster Teeth have released posters featuring quotes and a single picture of the character saying them in full original CGI. If anyone here has photoshop, we could erase the rest of the poster and use the image for the articles on the characters.Fairfieldfencer FFF 10:34, January 12, 2011 (UTC) If you mean as the main picture then no. Wheller wants real game pictures only not CGI for characters.Template:Sniperteam82308 14:09, January 12, 2011 (UTC) In regards to the Season 9 rule Ok many users on this site have been banned or have been near getting banned to this Season9 rule because they simply didn't know. I say we post this rule on the front page because almost everyday now people come in and think there helping the wiki when adding Season9 details. So my suggestion is putting this rule on the front page so we don't have to tell every single user who comes here.Rvb forever 19:50, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever ﻿ Or we could make a policy page. Or put it in community guidlines. Personally I think people should look around the wiki for the guidlines before editing.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 20:49, March 18, 2011 (UTC) i agree even before this Season 9 rule people were getting banned for not knowing the rulesRvb forever 22:46, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever i think its high time to make a policy pageRvb forever 22:47, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever Really there are no true rules here as there is no policy page.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:22, March 18, 2011 (UTC)